Enucleated monkey, calf, and human eyes will be perfused via the anterior chamber by a quantitative constant pressure technique in order to determine whether vital metabolic processes in the trabecular meshwork or endothelial wall of Schlemm's canal can influence the facility of aqueous outflow. An attempt will be made to create an experimental model of chronic anterior pigmentary dispersion and pigmentary glaucoma in living monkeys. Morphological correlations will be sought by means of electron microscopy. The in vitro biochemistry of excised calf trabecular meshwork will be studied. The activity of hydrolytic lysozomal enzymes will be determined.